Wedding Band
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Songs For Change. Max's father Mark Ride comes to Arizona to get married to his girlfriend Beth, and he asks Another Knockout to perform at their wedding. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs used.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max's POV

We members of Another Knockout are now 22. We are more famous than we ever thought we would be. Our highest selling album is "Chill", the first album we had ever made. Our song Hero earned us a gold record.

It was Saturday, and night time. My fellow band members and I had a gig at a bar in downtown Phoenix. The bar was owned by a middle aged man named Rick Murphy. His fair skinned, blonde haired, blue eyed daughter Star is best friends with Kate Tan Wei Ying. Star works at this bar as a waitress.

I was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, and blue skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. On my feet were brown low-heeled boots. Nudge was wearing a pink off- shoulder t-shirt with a black tank top under it, and black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. On her feet were black low-heel boots. Fang was wearing a white tank top, a black leather jacket, blue denim jeans, and black combat boots. Iggy was wearing a light blue button down shirt, blue denim jeans, and solid white sneakers. Ari was wearing a red hoodie, blue denim jeans, and solid white sneakers.

Another Knockout has a new member, but it's not a band member. Ari's girlfriend Toni, who has fair skin, hip length light brown hair and blue eyes with flecks of grey in them, is now the director of all our music video. Ari and Toni started dating last year. They make a cute couple.

Toni was wearing a white see-through long-sleeved blouse with the first two buttons undone

that had a red spaghetti strap tank top under it, and blue skinny jeans. On her feet were white flats.

"Any idea when we're gonna go on stage?" Iggy asked me over the music. Right now, Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC was playing.

"Whenever someone tells us to go on stage." I replied.

As if cue, Star walked over to our table. Her uniform consisted of a red dress

that reached mid thigh and flounced out at her waist with a swooping neckline that was in danger of showing something I wouldn't be pleased to show. Her half apron was white and she on had a pair of black fishnet tights and she was wearing a pair of white high heeled boots on her feet.

"I hate this uniform." Star complained. "I look like Lissa."

Nudge snickered. "Yeah, only slightly less slutty."

"Can I get you guys anything?" Star asked, taking a notepad and pencil out of the pocket of her half apron.

"Water please." I said. "We're very thirsty, but we don't wanna drink alcoholic beverages until after the show. Right guys?"

"Right." My fellow band members said.

"I'll be right back with your water." Star retreated to the kitchen. Some guys at the tables next to us looked at her ass as she walked.

"Don't look at my ass, you pervs!" Star yelled over her shoulder. "I have a boyfriend!"

Star shortly returned with cups of water for us.

"Hey, Star, I heard you say you have a boyfriend." Nudge said. "If you don't mind me asking, who is it?"

"His name's Chris." Star said. "You don't know him. He's Lissa's stepbrother. He's the same age as her. He didn't go to our high school, which is why you don't know him. They lived in the same house until Dylan got an apartment and Lissa moved in with him."

After we drank our water and Star took the cups to be washed, Rick walked over to us.

"It's time for you guys to go on stage." Rick said. "Your equipment is already set up."

I looked at my fellow band members. "You ready to rock, guys?"

"Hell yeah!" They exclaimed.

My fellow band members and I made our way backstage.

Iggy's POV

Picking up their guitars, Fang and Nudge started to get in tune for the first song. Once they were tuned, Max gave Fang a kiss on the cheek for good luck and I did the same for Nudge. Then they did that for us.

"You ready?" Max asked, and we all nodded solemnly, heading to their instruments. We stared at each other for a few moments, testing each other, before grinning and piling fists.

"Five," Nudge said, and her grin was so bright the sun would have a hard time competing with it as she turned to me.

"Four," I turned to Ari.

"Three," Ari turned to Fang.

"Two", Fang turned to Max.

"One for all!" Max yelled.

We all threw our fists in the air, making the crowd go wild as mist obscured us from their view.

The mist faded.

"We're so happy to see you all here tonight!" Max spoke in her microphone. "We're gonna start with our new song Skater Boy."

Nudge wrote Skater Boy.

**(A/N: Song is Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne. Bold italics= Max, italics= Nudge, underline= both.)**

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?  
_  
_**He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy of clothes  
**_  
He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to Earth

I noticed Toni videotaping us.

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV  
_  
_**She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
**_  
He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

_**Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends**_

_Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

_**He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love**_

_**Haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world?**_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

Max's POV

I could tell everyone loved the song, judging by the loud clapping and shouts of "whoo!"

″All right, guys, we're gonna do a cover of a song I bet a lot of you know." I spoke in my microphone. "This is I'll Be There For You by The Remembrandts."

**(A/N: Italics= Max, bold= Fang, underline= both.)**

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

Fang stopped playing guitar for a while and clapped 4 times, then he started playing guitar again. 

**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
**_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_**  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but  
**  
I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too

The crowd really seemed to be getting into this cover. Some people were singing along. I noticed Toni videotaping us.

**You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great  
**_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees and_

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too  
**No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
**_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah!_

**It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year**

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
_**I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
**I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too

Iggy spoke in his microphone. "This is another one of our new songs. It's called Fight."

Iggy and Nudge would be singing this song.

**(A/N: Song is Fight by Icon For Hire. Italics= Nudge, bold= Iggy.)**

**I don't know how I got here but I refuse to stay  
I betrayed myself when I let others have their way  
But I am holding on, my finger on the pulls  
The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope**

_But people don't like when you put up a fight  
And slowly, ever so slowly, I am loosing mine_

_I'll fight, fight, fight, fight, fight or be taken out alive  
Fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
_**Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?  
How could I forget that I'm better than this  
I've come too far to fade tonight  
Fight, or be taken out alive  
**  
_My thoughts are racing faster than my body can react  
The danger doesn't register, the fear feels like an act  
_**Don't pull the plug, I swear this isn't how I want to go  
The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope**

_But people don't like when you put up a fight  
And slowly, ever so slowly, I am loosing mine_

I'll fight, fight, fight, fight, fight or be taken out alive  
Fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
**Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?  
How could I forget that I'm better than this  
I've come too far to fade tonight  
Fight, or be taken out alive  
**  
_I've survived on life support but I'm stronger than I give myself credit for  
These conditions only cure when we prepare ourselves for war_

_I'll fight, fight, fight, fight, fight or be taken out alive  
Fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
_**Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?  
How could I forget that I'm better than this  
**_I've come too far to fade tonight  
Fight, or be taken out alive_

I could tell everyone loved the song, judging by the loud clapping and shouts of "whoo!"

We did Monster next.

**(A/N: Song is Monster by Skillet-the version without the growl. Italics= Max, bold= Ari.)**

_The secret side of me, I never let you see__  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it**  
**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it__  
_  
It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**  
**_It comes awake and I can't control it__  
_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**  
**_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?__  
_  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin__  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_  
I, I feel like a monster

I noticed Toni videotaping us.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key__  
__I keep it caged but I can't control it__  
_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**  
**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**  
**  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun__  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
_I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**  
**  
_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp__  
_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**  
**_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**  
**  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin__  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun__  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster__  
_I've gotta lose control, here's something radical**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**  
_I, I feel like a monster__  
__I, I feel like a monster__  
_I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster

We did Hero next.

**(A/N: Song is Hero by Skillet. Italics=Max, bold=Fang.)**

_I'm just a step away__  
__I'm just a breath away_  
_Losing my faith today__  
_Falling off the edge today**  
**  
I am just a man**  
**Not superhuman**  
**_I'm not superhuman__  
__Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war__  
__Just another family torn__  
__Falling from my faith today__  
__Just a step from the edge_  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now**  
**I need a hero, save me now  
_I need a hero to save my life__  
__A hero will save me just in time_

I noticed Toni videotaping us.

_I've gotta fight today__  
__To live another day__  
__Speaking my mind today__  
__My voice will be heard today__  
_  
I've gotta make a stand**  
**But I am just a man  
_I'm not superhuman__  
__My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war__  
__Just another family torn__  
__My voice will be heard today__  
__It's just another kill__  
__The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now__  
__I need a hero, save me now__  
__I need a hero to save my life__  
__A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life__  
__I need a hero, just in time__  
__Save me just in time__  
__Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?__  
__Who's gonna help us survive?__  
__We're in the fight of our lives__  
__And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?__  
__Who's gonna make 'em believe?__  
__I've got a hero, I've got a hero__  
__Living in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right__  
__Today I'm speaking my mind__  
__And if it kills me tonight__  
__I will be ready to die_

A hero's not afraid to give his life**  
**A hero's gonna save me just in time

_I need a hero to save me now__  
__I need a hero, save me now__  
_I need a hero to save my life_  
__A hero will save me just in time_

I need a hero**  
**_Who's gonna fight for what's right?__  
__Who's gonna help us survive?__  
_  
_I need a hero__  
__Who's gonna fight for the weak?__  
__Who's gonna make 'em believe?__  
__I've got a hero__  
_  
I need a hero**  
**_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

We finished off with Big Time.

**(A/N: This song is by Big Time Rush. Italics=Max, bold=Fang.)**

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh__  
__Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh__  
__Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

Make it count,**  
**Play it straight**  
**_Don't look back,__  
__Don't hesitate__  
__When you go big time_

Whatcha are**  
**Whatcha feel**  
**_Never quit,__  
__And make it real__  
_When you go big time

_Hey! Hey!_  
Listen to your heart now!  
_Hey! Hey!__  
__Don't you feel the rush?__  
__Hey! Hey!__  
_Better take your shot now**  
**  
_Ohhhh Ohhhhh__  
__Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

C'mon shake it up!**  
**Whatcha gotta lose?**  
**_Go and make your luck with the life you choose,__  
__If you want it all,__  
__Lay it on the line._  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh__  
__Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

I noticed Toni videotaping us. _  
_  
_Step it up,__  
__Get in gear__  
__Go for broke_,  
Make it clear**  
**Gotta go big time

_Make it work,__  
__Get it right__  
_Change the world over night**  
**Gotta dream big time

_Hey! Hey!__  
__Give it all you got now.__  
__Hey! Hey! Isn't it a rush?__  
__Hey! Hey!__  
_Finish what you start now

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh__  
__Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_C'mon shake it up!__  
__Whatcha gotta lose?__  
_Go and make your luck with the life you choose,**  
**If you want it all,**  
**Lay it on the line  
It's the only life ya got,**  
**So ya gotta live it big time**  
**  
_Look around,__  
__Every light is shining now,__  
__It's brighter somehow.__  
__Look around,__  
__Nothings really as it seems,__  
__Nothing but dreams__  
_You and I,**  
**Gonna make a brand new sound,**  
**Like we own this town**  
**  
_We can fly,__  
__Now our feet are off the ground,__  
__We'll never look down.__  
_Welcome to the big time,**  
**All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine**  
**Welcome to the good times,  
_Life will never be the same_

_C'mon shake it up!__  
__Whatcha gotta lose?__  
__Go and make your luck with the life you choose,__  
__If you want it all,__  
_Lay it on the line**  
**It's the only life ya got,**  
**So ya gotta live it big time_  
_  
_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh__  
__Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

If you want it all,**  
**Lay it on the line.  
_It's the only life ya got,__  
__So ya gotta live it big time_

"Thanks for comin' out, everybody!" Fang yelled in his microphone.

The crowd erupted in applause and we walked off the stage. Toni turned off her video camera.

When we became really, really famous, we had enough money to hire roadies. The roadies had set up the equipment, and now they would be taking it down and loading it in their van. Yes, the roadies drive a van. It looks like the vans the UPS people drive, but it's red, and it has Another Knockout painted on it, along with a bunch of swirl designs, a set off drum sticks, and an electric guitar. It's a pretty kick-ass van. But it's not as kick-ass as the tour bus we were in on our first world tour.

"That was great, guys!" Toni exclaimed, hugging Ari. "I'll put this on the website tomorrow."

"Great." Nudge said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a man with brown hair and blue eyes sitting at a table, talking to a woman with black hair styled in a sleek bob and bright green eyes.

"Oh my God." The expression on my face screamed "I can't believe what I'm seeing".

"What is it, Max?" Nudge asked me.

"My dad is here." I replied.

"Well, go talk to him!" Nudge exclaimed.

"I can't!" I exclaimed. "I haven't seen him since he and my mom got divorced. I was 7 at the time. Ever since then, he was hardly in my life. He sent me presents on my birthday and on Christmas, but we never talked. What am I supposed to say to him?"

"You _can_ talk to him." Nudge said. "And you are _going_ to talk to him."

Nudge pushed me in the direction of the table my dad was sitting at.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max's POV

_There's no getting out of this_, I thought.

"Hey dad." I said, getting his attention.

"Max!" Dad exclaimed. "You're all grown up, I can't believe it! I am so sorry I haven't talked to you."

"It's okay." I said. "The past is the past."

"This is Beth." Dad gestured to the woman sitting next to him.

"Your father has told me much about you, Maximum." Beth said.

I resisted the urge to say "dad's told you much about me, huh? How would he know what I'm up to if he has hardly been in my life?"

"Oh, really? What did he tell you about me?" I asked.

"He told me how much he's missed you and that he's sorry for not talking to you." Beth said.

"I hope we can patch things up, Max." My dad said sincerely. "Because Beth and I are getting married, and I would really appreciate it if you would be one of Beth's bridesmaids."

"I need three, and I've only got one." Beth said. "My daughter Olivia is going to be one of the bridesmaids. She looks exactly like me, only with longer hair."

"I'll be a bridesmaid at your wedding only if my friend Nudge can also be a bridesmaid, and if my adorable stepsister Angel can be the flower girl." I said.

"You've got yourself a deal, Max." My dad said. "That was a great show, by the way."

"Thanks." I said. "I love being in a band."

"Speaking of bands...your father and I have been trying to find live entertainment for our wedding, and we can't find any. Will your band perform at our wedding?" Beth asked.

I noticed that my fellow band members were listening to our conversation. They all gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Yes, we'll perform at your wedding." I said.

"Thanks!" Beth squealed and hugged me. "I'm so happy that my talented future stepdaughter is going to be performing at my wedding!"

"Are there any particular songs you want me and my fellow band members to play?" I asked.

"I really love the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri." Beth said.

"Gotcha." I said. "I'll search up the chords online and Another Knockout will perform an acoustic version of A Thousand Years at your wedding."

"Thank you so much Max!" Beth hugged me again. "We have a dress fitting tomorrow afternoon at 1."

"See you then." I said.

I walked back over to my fellow band members.

"We have to learn the chords to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri by tomorrow afternoon." I said.

"Not a problem." Fang said. "I'm a fast learner."

"So am I." Iggy, Nudge, and Ari said simultaneously.

"I'm so excited to be a bridesmaid!" Nudge exclaimed.

_**One day later, 9:00 in the morning...**_

My fellow band members and I were in the apartment Fang and I shared. Iggy and Nudge shared the apartment across the hall. Ari's apartment was a couple doors down from Iggy and Nudge's apartment. Toni said she's probably gonna move in soon.

I was wearing a denim jacket with a white tank top under it, blue denim skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, and solid white sneakers. Nudge was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pink t-shirt that had a white star on it, and a black smock. On her feet were black flats.

Fang and I were looking at his laptop. We had found the chords to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri online.

After looking at the chords for a while, we had learned the song.

"All right, now that we know the song, we have to decide who's gonna be playing it." Fang said. "Any volunteers?"

"I think Max and Nudge should sing it." Iggy said.

"Okay." Nudge said.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"I'll bring my acoustic guitar." Fang said. He turned to me. "There's no need to bring yours."

"Okay." I said. "I'll just focus on singing. Nudge, there's no need to bring your bass guitar. Just focus on singing."

"Gotcha." Nudge said.

"Let's do a run-through of the song to make sure we have it down." I said.

Fang took his acoustic guitar out of its case. Ari and Iggy had brought their bongos over. They're gonna play the drums of A Thousand Years on bongos. Ari and Iggy own all kinds of different types of drums.

Fang started playing guitar, Ari and Iggy started playing the bongos, and Nudge and I started singing.

**(A/N: Bold italics= Max, italics= Nudge.)**

_**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer**_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
_**I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me**_  
_**Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more  
**_  
_And all along I believed I would find you_

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

_**One step closer**_  
_One step closer_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more**_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more**_

"That was great, girls." Fang said to me and Nudge when the song was finished.

"Thanks." I said. "We got this song down."

"Yes we do." Nudge agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max's POV

Beth came out of the dressing room wearing a white spaghetti strap wedding dress with silver crystals adorning the top front, with the skirt flowing out all the way to the floor.

"Mom, you look beautiful!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I think this pair of shoes will look perfect with that dress!" The owner of the bridal shop we were in handing Beth a pair of white low-heeled sandals with silver sequins on them.

Beth put the shoes on and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm buying the dress, and the shoes!"

Beth changed back in her jeans, flats and t-shirt and paid for the dress and shoes.

Nudge, Olivia and I had picked out red spaghetti strap dresses with a white ribbon going around the back. The skirt went a little above our knees, and we had decided to wear red flats.

Nudge, Olivia and I paid for our dresses and shoes, Beth picked out a veil and paid for that, and then we walked out of the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max's POV

Today's the day of the wedding.

I put on the dress I had picked at the shop, curled my hair, and drove to my mom's house to meet up with my family.

My mom, Cassidy, was wearing a light purple dress that had thin straps, about the width of her index and middle fingers. It went down a little past her knees. On her feet were light purple low-heeled sandals.

Angel, who was going to be the flower girl, was wearing a pink knee-length dress with poofy sleeves. The bottom of the skirt flowed out in little ruffles.

Gazzy was wearing a suit consisting of a white dress shirt with a black jacket over it, a black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Jeb was wearing a black tuxedo.

Ari had arrived at my mom's house before me, and Toni was with him. Ari was wearing a suit consisting of a white dress shirt with a black jacket over it, a royal blue tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Toni was wearing a royal blue dress that had thin straps, about the width of her index and middle fingers. It went down a little past her knees. On her feet were royal blue flats.

Mom and Jeb drove Gazzy and Angel to the church, and I went with Ari and Toni.

Third person POV

The bridesmaids helped Beth get into her dress.

"I swear, mom, that dress looks more beautiful every time you put it on." Olivia gushed, taking the way Beth looked in the white spaghetti strap wedding dress with silver crystals adorning the top front, with the skirt flowing out all the way to the floor, the veil, and the shoes.

"Thanks Olivia." Beth said.

"The wedding's about to start, let's go take our spots." Nudge said to Max and Olivia. Olivia handed Beth her bouquet and the bridesmaids walked to their designated areas.

Beth's soon-to-be father in law, Sebastian, held out his arm. She wrapped her arm through his as Angel began down the aisle, throwing flowers this way and that.

Next down the aisle were Olivia, Max, and Nudge, followed by Beth and Sebastian. All eyes were on Beth.

Mark, who was wearing a black tuxedo, looked at his bride in awe as she walked down the aisle.

Sebastian released Beth's arm.

After Beth and Mark said their vows, they kissed.

Max's POV

It is now time for the reception. My fellow band members and I are on stage.

"Hello." I spoke in my microphone. "My name is Maximum Ride, daughter of the groom."

My dad grinned at me.

"Hello." Fang spoke in his microphone. "My name is Fang, and I am the boyfriend of the daughter of the groom." He was wearing a suit consisting of a white dress shirt with a black jacket over it, a black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hello." Iggy spoke in his microphone. "My name is Iggy." He was wearing a suit consisting of a white dress shirt with a black jacket over it, a red tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hello." Nudge spoke in her microphone. "My name is Nudge, and I am the girlfriend of Iggy."

"Hello." Ari spoke in his microphone. "My name is Ari."

"Together we are Another Knockout." My fellow band members and I said at the same time.

"As a request from the bride, we are going to be performing an acoustic version of A Thousand Years by Christina Perri." I spoke in my microphone.

Fang took his acoustic guitar out of its case. Ari and Iggy took their bongos out of their cases.

Fang made sure his guitar was tuned before he started playing it. As soon as he started playing it, Ari and Iggy started playing the bongos.

Nudge and I started singing.

**(A/N: Bold italics= Max, italics= Nudge.)**

_**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer**_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
_**I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me**_  
_**Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more  
**_  
_And all along I believed I would find you_

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

_**One step closer**_  
_One step closer_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more**_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more**_

Everyone erupted in applause.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed in my microphone.

Maybe Another Knockout can be a wedding band again someday.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
